


A year with you

by Maple_Moth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude gets hurt but he's gucci so it's fine, Clubbing, Established Relationship, F/M, Holiday Fic Exchange, Modern AU, Non-Linear Narrative, Roadtrip, This is so late but we got here!, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, needle mention (hormone injection), no golden route the kids fucked up and ran away, they're still royals though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maple_Moth/pseuds/Maple_Moth
Summary: A Siren meets a Dullahan.Edelgard offers Claude her secrets.The heir of the Leicester Alliance breaks a convicted terrorist out of prison and makes a run for it.When 365 days feel like a stretch to eternity and the blink of an eye, how do you explain what happens in between?
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A year with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dabblingDilettante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabblingDilettante/gifts).



> This fanfiction comes with art by @marudyne on twitter and a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0qg18HNsgEAnPA0rXKGDcZ?si=6kKh6WjbRBC0V3Jz8_IEpQ) to listen through as you read! I recommend not shuffling the playlist as songs are in an intended order.

_April 16th 2021, 3:06 AM, Autoroute 341._

Slender fingers tap rhythmically against worn leather as Claude takes the ramp leading onto the highway. His eyes quickly flick to a billboard, illuminated by bright overhead lights.

**THE CHURCH OF SEIROS HOPES YOU ENJOYED GARREG MACH, CITADEL OF FODLAN.**

A scoff, barely perceived in the silent car. “Citadel my ass”. Claude gained nothing from his time there. It had mostly been an endless flow of rejection. Of being othered, pointed at and whispered that he did not belong. And that was before anyone even knew he was a siren. Claude had entered Garreg Mach thinking that a world as diverse as Fodlan’s could only be a step up from his treatment in Almyra. But if he was despised and threatened in his homeland, Fodlan gave him torment in equal measure. _A Riegan without antlers... where is his pelt?_ He never let the comments sink in, too used to not fitting in. Besides, he wasn’t the most fun to tease. No, that honor went to…..

A hand leaves the steering wheel, moving to the passenger seat. It’s path is stopped by firm thighs, upon which is cradled a head. Gentle fingers brush white hair to reveal features softened by sleep. Edelgard von Hresvelg, heiress to the Adrestian Empire. A dullahan tough as nails and cold as ice. His fellow schemer whose plan had, to be crude, gone to shit.

Claude focuses on the road once more, biting his lips as the reality of what they just did sinks in. The night is young, but come morning another life awaits. One they chose.

One they’ll fight to keep.

_September 2nd 2020, 9:30 AM. Garreg Mach University_

Lavender eyes peer out a tinted window. Garreg Mach University stands tall, imposing and cathedral in stature. This is where Edelgard plans to start her revolution, where she will work tirelessly to reach her goals.

Hubert’s shaded figure comes into view and she sits back, taking a deep breath as she pulls at the collar of her turtleneck. The door opens and she steps out, ready to take on the world. As she and her retainer make their way to the university, several journalists take pictures, all eager to catch the first Hresvelg to attend in nearly 3 decades. The flashing lights are bothersome but she ignores them all, intent on making her way inside without giving a single interview.

Edelgard is so focused on her path that she doesn’t hear the rapidly approaching footsteps. And then an arm is suddenly slung around her shoulders. It takes all her willpower to not jolt and swing at the stranger. Instead she stiffens, slowly turning her head to see who was the idiot bold enough to touch the heiress of the Adrestian Empire.

“Hey! Glad to know I’m not the only leader on the red carpet today~”

Emerald eyes and a sly grin. Tanned skin and a bouncing braid. Her brain racks through the possible candidates until it clicks.

Claude von Riegan. The mysterious and newly dubbed heir of the Leicester alliance. Edelgard shrugs his arm off, dusting her shoulder from the remnant trace of his heat. “We might both be leaders but it’s evident only one of us has manners.” She continues walking, not wanting the journalists to take more pictures. The news would have a field day from their brief contact alone. Claude laughs at her words, seemingly unaffected by her cold tone. He keeps her pace, walking in tandem as he crosses his hands behind his head.

“I was told you could be cold, princess, but this is downright icy.” He shoots a wink her way and she rolls her eyes. “Do you really want the tabloids to say we’re enemies right from the start? Oh well, it’s your reputation~”. She frowns at his light tone. “It’s your reputation too you know.” Claude laughs again, and Edelgard notes how this one seems different. There was something weighing it down, was it bitterness?

“Mine is already down the gutter, what’s one more little rumor hmm?” The Leicester heir was indeed a hotly debated topic amongst journalists. Why was he presented so late? Why did he look so different from the Riegan household, usually composed of deer centaurs? Edelgard had briefly skimmed news pertaining to her fellow house leader and she surmised the only thing keeping him alive was the Riegan crest, which he undoubtedly bore.

“Then don’t extend your filth to me.” The sentence is harsh, even to her own ears. But Edelgard can’t allow herself to be anything less than perfect if she is to fool the entire student body and the head of the university. She levels Claude with a stare, his grin remaining steady despite their exchange. _His_ _smile that does not reach his eyes._

With a flip of her hair, Edelgard bids Claude goodbye. Hopefully this would be their only interaction, and she’d manage the rest of the year with nothing more.

_June 7th 2021, 2:23 PM. A corner store tucked in a small Adrestian town._

Claude never asked to be a siren. To always be regarded with wariness. As if he chose to have a voice that could convince even the most disciplined warrior to kneel in front of him. But just because a tool is unwanted does not mean it is useless. Claude rapidly learnt how to use his powers to act as executor and jury. In his youth it had meant singing to lure assassins away from his room, crossing the border between Alymra and Fodlan undetected, and convincing his grandfather to name him heir.

Nowadays, it meant convincing the guy in stall 3 to finish his business and clear the corner store’s bathroom. Years of siren songs honed Claude’s powers to perfection, and it took barely anything to get the stranger to scatter. The deed done, he pokes his head out of the bathroom, a soft grin on his face as he looks to the girl leaning against the wall opposite of him. “Get in princess, the coast is clear~” His grins only widens as she rolls her eyes, a familiar gesture by now. He shuffles back inside, giving her space to walk in.

“Do you have the go fish out a cleaning sign?” Edelgard questions him even as she opens her purse, setting a vial and needle kit on the bathroom’s counter.

“Already done.” Claude had taken care to break into the small janitor’s closet beforehand. He sets up the _Do not Enter, maintenance cleaning_ sign on the door and locks it for proper security. Humming lightly, he walks back to the white-haired girl, eyes shifting from her face to the liquid slowly filling the syringe in her hand. A grimace breaks Claude’s usual grin as he unbuckles his pants. “Ugh my least favorite part of the week again.” His banter pulls a small laugh from his companion. Her laughs were few and far in between.

“Are you sure this is worse than hiding in a dumpster for two hours yesterday?” A soft chuckles echoes in the bathroom as he exposes the skin near his hip. “Ok, but that was a unique situation. This” he points to the syringe in Edelgard’s hand. “is my permanent enemy.” The Dullahan scoffs, fishing an alcohol wipe from her purse to clean Claude's skin. “You’re traveling with the person currently on Rhea’s most wanted list and a little hormone that you _want_ to take is your worst enemy?”

“Hey Edelgard.” She looks up, curiosity shining through lavender as she pinches his skin, readying the needle. “I also want to travel with you, you know.” A small smile as she pricks his skin. “Of course. Who else would inject your testosterone?” Claude hisses but holds his tongue. 

“Yeah you got me. Well, are you done giving me my man juice oh wielder of the needle?~”

A slight tap on his hip. “Yes, now cover up and let’s get out of here.” Her tone is fond, and Claude's grin is wide as he swings his arm around Edelgard’s shoulders. Her relaxed stance feels good against him. A reminder of how far they’ve come.

Two heads peek out of the men’s bathroom in a small cornerstore before slipping out.

_December 1st 2020, 11:45 PM. A certain club just outside Garreg Mach University_

Everybody has their own reasons to seek a club at night. Some seek the ability to lose themselves in a sea of bodies. To share their fever with someone new, waiting for something bold to happen. Some people go clubbing to look over their friends. To share a fun night and make sure everyone gets home safely. Edelgard goes clubbing to dance. To move her body outside of her usual rigid structure. She doesn’t accept drinks, doesn’t ask anyone to accompany her, and doesn’t want to be recognized.

Tonight she chose a new club, one that just opened across her usual hub. It’s bright front attracted her eye and after looking up the dress code she finds herself at the doorstep, wearing neon red from head to toe. The outfit feels bold, and her heart thuds in time with the bass shaking the building. Stepping on the dance floor feels like liberation. Edelgard dances to one song, then two, then five, endless movements that vivify her to the core. She remains alone, slapping away the hands of every person trying to wrap themselves around her.

She’s successful, until an unfortunately familiar weight slings around her shoulders. The Adrestian princess turns around, looking up into emerald green. “Claude.” Draped in sequin gold, the head of the golden deer’s smile still outshines his outfit. Tonight it reaches his eyes. “Well hey Miss princess~ Fancy meeting you here.” He tries to twirl her into his arms but Edelgard untangles them immediately. “I won’t be seen dancing with you Claude, even here there are people watching.”

It was a truth neither could deny. Despite being a club, despite the pounding music and writhing bodies around them, there were always eyes looking, ready for the next scandal that could thrust any house leader to the spotlight. Edelgard looks into Claude’s eyes, expecting a quick retort but all she sees is frustration. Huh, she didn’t expect him to take this so seriously. She tilts her head, pensive about which solution to take. The obvious choice, whispered to her in a voice that could only be Hubert’s, is to leave Claude alone. Move to another dance floor and pretend they did not meet tonight. The other option springs forth unbidden, motivated by nights spent studying in the library together, by secrets whispered behind book covers.

_-I’m from Almyra. -I was experimented on._

**_-I want to change the world but it seems so intent to choke me out._ **

“Place my head somewhere safe. You can dance with my body.” Emerald and Lavender meet. Claude nods, entirely too serious for their environment, and finds a table near the dance floor. He leaves her for a moment, loudly exclaiming that nature called for all curious onlookers. Edelgard unclasps the choker keeping her body whole and carefully places her head so it faces the crowd. She gives herself a once over, looking good Hresvelg, before sending her body to find Claude’s.

It’s a curious thing, to see herself dance. To feel Claude against her body, and yet be so far away from him. She watches the siren lead them, twirling her this way and that when the music called for it. Claude dips her at the end of the third song, and she swears that he kisses the air over her neck. Her cheeks burn as she orders her body to pull the boy back to her table. He follows along, laughter bright and clear over the music.

“What was that Claude?” He sits down, gives her a wink. “It was dancing my dear, I thought you’d know by now.” She scowls as two hands pick her head up and secure her back on her body. “Either everyone finishes a dance with kisses where you’re from or you think I’m daft.” He laughs again, head bent back and she feels electricity course along her skin.

“Or maybe there was a really sexy fly you couldn’t see.” It’s her turn to laugh, which she quickly tries to pass as a cough. “Well it won’t be so easy next time.” Emerald lights up. “You want a next time?” A deep inhale, as she realizes her words. “There has to be a first time before that.” Edelgard and Claude look at each other, at the point of no return clear as day between them. A tanned hand opens up in offering. “A proper dance Edelgard?”

Claude tastes like lipstick, cheap shots, and a line that was never meant to be crossed.

_August 30th 2021, 10:47AM. Autoroute 701_

Claude swears as rubbing alcohol touches raw flesh. What a mistake. To think him and Edelgard could take a moment outside without disguises. It has only been 4 months since both heirs decided to leave their old lives behind.

So much hope. So many nights of planning for when they would both be head of their nations and able to destroy the Church’s reign. All crumbled as Edelgard was convicted. All discarded when Claude decided to whisk her away.

“You ok back there?” Edelgard’s voice is calm, deceptively so. Claude looks up, catches her eye in the rearview mirror. He makes sure to give her a wink. “No, but I’m with you.” He fishes a bandage out of their backseat and starts covering the gaping hole in his thigh. Claude works fast as he listens to the radio channel his partner flipped to, momentarily stopping the calm music that had filled the car until now.

_“......von Riegan and Edelgard von Hreslveg. It was last April that the former heir of the Adrestian Empire was supposed to undergo a trial for her acts of terrorism committed under the nicknommer “Flame Emperor”. A 100,000 dollar prime has been offered to whoever can bring them back-”_ a flick of the wrist and the radio jumps back to music.

“............”

The silence weighs heavy between them as Claude finishes tending his wound. “Well, it’ll hold for now.” A sigh from the front. The siren echoes the sentiment, carefully climbing back into the passenger seat. “Guess we’re going to put our next ‘chess in a park’ date on the backburner for now huh.” Edelgard frowns, eyes not leaving the road. “I should’ve glamored, or said no.” Claude looks away, green eyes meeting green crops that filled the endless fields flying by. “We just wanted to have fun. No one can blame us for that.” The wheel squeaks under Edelgard's grip. The strength of her regret. “No they can’t. But I can blame myself for your thigh. I chose this, knew what was going to happen and still you-”

“I love you.”

It’s not the first time either of them have said it. The words have become a promise between them. I love you, so I chose this. I love you, so I’ll run away. I love you, so this wound means nothing. Edelgard swallows loudly, eyes briefly flicking to watch her partner. Claude sees relief, anger, and acceptance in her cold lavender gaze.

“Let’s go buy a chess set when we stop. That way our next date can happen in a hotel room.”

Claude hums in agreement as he stretches, folding his hands behind his head.

“Sounds perfect.”

_March 11th 2021, 1:20 AM. Garreg Mach University, Claude’s dorm room._

Edelgard’s head lays on yellow sheets and soft furs, staring at the ceiling. “Did you really stick glow-in-the-dark stars on your ceiling?” A laugh from the floor, where Claude and her own body are busy repairing a dent in her Flame Emperor armour. “I sure did Princess~.” He stops working for a moment, leaning on his hands and looking upwards. “The stars are pretty cool here but it’s not the same sky as back home. I thought I’d recreate my favourite constellations you know?”

“I understand.” Edelgard is silent for another moment, trying to make out what shapes the stars formed. “What constellations are they?” Claude chuckles “Curious are you?” She’s glad her head is far from her body, her blush safely hidden from his prying eyes. “So what.” Another laugh, this one full and joyful. Claude names Cassiopeia, Orion, and the Big Dipper. Known as the survivalist’s constellations, drawing a straight line from their shape and location in the sky will inevitably lead one to the North Star. “I need to survive Edelgard. And to do that, I know the North star will always be there for me, in a way no one else is.”

She nods. It’s not a jab at her existence, or what she means to Claude. It’s a simple truth. What can neither talk nor move is sure to be more reliable than her, a traitor to her own Empire. A puppet moving at the whims of forces she cannot overwhelm alone. “I suppose that I am my own north Star then.” There’s a beat of silence after her statement, and then Claude’s ceiling is hidden by tanned skin, green eyes, and a curious expression. Despite the heavy mood and the secret they’re both working on, she smiles. His face lights up similarly and he bends down to steal a quick kiss from her lips.

“What was that for.” She blows a raspberry as the siren moves back to the floor, busying himself with her white and red mask.

“You’re not a North Star Edelgard, you’re a supernova. Playing a dangerous game that could explode at any moment.” She hums. “This entire continent could explode at any moment. No one truly wants to continue with the way things are, and if I need to detonate to make that known so be it.” Her body gets up and reaches for her own head. There’s a dizzying moment of uncertainty as Edelgard is secured back onto her neck and then she focuses on her boyfriend, still cleaning her suit.

“Don’t follow me if I do. You’ll just suffer the same fate.” Claude looks up, a strange gleam in his eye that he covers with her mask.

“No promises~.”

_September 2nd 2021, 3:55 PM. An unnamed port._

A young couple stands near a ship. “You got everything?” The girl asks. “Yeah~ I even got refills for your hormones and mine before leaving.” The boy’s smooth voice answers.

The girl’s white-hair swishes as she turns to him “Was I also out? Thank you.” Her boyfriend laughs, slinging an arm around her shoulder. “Hey you’re the one who made sure our passports had the correct markers **and** the incorrect names. It’s the least I could do.” She leans away from him, giggling as the sudden distance almost trips him up.

“We’ll have to thank Hubert for that. He managed to make the changes and send us the passports undetected.” The boy quickly regains his footing, shuffling his feet as he stretches his hands towards the sky.

“Thank you to his esteemed shadow and goodbye Fodlan!” The girl nods. “Goodbye Fodlan.”

Edelgard von Hresvelg and Claude von Riegan board a cruise ship knowing they both failed to change Fodlan, but managed to change the other. They’re not safe from Rhea’s reach yet, but as they look at the waves crashing meters below their feet, they can finally breathe free.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extremely late entry for @dabbledilettant on twitter as part of the EdelClaude Exchange run by @EdelclaudeWeek! I'd like to thank everyone for their patience, especially my giftee!
> 
> Edelclaude is so precious to me and I tried to fit as many of the tropes given because they were all so good and interesting!! I hope you enjoyed this little drabble~


End file.
